


Remember You

by knighthart



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23502517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knighthart/pseuds/knighthart
Summary: Harry is madly in love with his neighbor Eggsy and, after almost dying, he isn't ashamed of persuing the other man's affection, but Eggsy keeps coming back injured from his business trips and Harry starts to suspect that someone is hurting him.And then Eggsy just doesn't come back from one of his trips and Harry feels like he is in Hell.
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Comments: 13
Kudos: 121





	Remember You

**Author's Note:**

> So, I had posted this fic a while back, but I deleted it and then decided to post it again. English isn't my first language so be kind but feel free to correct me or warn me if something isn't worded right.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it and you all can find me on my twt @knighttris

Harry Hart is a man of refined, but simple, taste. He liked his life very much. "Thank you for asking," Harry would say for everybody who requested. He was an academic, a Lepidopterist to be more precise. He was a voracious reader, a polite gentleman, and a kind person, or at least he thought he was one. He was also an amnesic man according to his doctor. He didn't remember a lot about his life. Actually, was kind of a shocking look at the mirror for the first time after he woke up and see how old he was. It had happened a year ago and most of his life were still a blank page. Harry wouldn’t lie and say that it didn’t bother him, but he was lucky enough to be alive.

And the best part of being alive is that Harry could do everything he wanted, and since he almost died he was proud to say that he wasn't afraid to live his life at the best. It was because of that, Harry wasn't ashamed to admit to himself that he was in love with the young man the lived in the next door and it was also because of it that he wasn't afraid of pursuing his affection. 

Gary “I’d rather you call me Eggsy” Unwin was smart, funny, had a quick mouth and was very polite, everything that Harry admired in a person. Eggsy was also very kind and would always drop by his house to see if Harry was in need of something. Eggsy said that he and Harry used to be friends before the car crash that made Harry lost his memories and eye.

"We weren’t exactly close friends, bruv," Eggsy once said when Harry questioned the young man about the nature of their relationship "But we liked to talk with each other and you helped me once so we kind of stuck together sometimes."

So, Harry didn't even notice that he was falling in love with the young man until realizing it during one glorious morning when Eggsy smiled at him while Harry was watering his plants. Since then, Harry was trying to do everything he could to learn more about the other man, and that unfortunately included have strange conversations with the gossipy old lady called Donna that lived nearby.

"He must be some kind of Businessman," She said to him with curious eyes and trying to keep her smile under control, and failing since Harry noticed it. "He's always traveling and spending so much time abroad. I heard that he left his dog in a Puppy Hotel when he travels."

The next morning, while Eggsy was walking with his dog, Harry didn't lose the opportunity of offering his services of dog sitter to Eggsy that looked at him with those surprised big eyes. And when Eggsy smiled at him, Harry had to control himself just not to go and ask Eggsy on a date right there.

"Really? Thank you, Harry! I hate let JB in that place, but my mom is allergic," Eggsy answered excitedly.

"You are welcome, Eggsy," Harry said with a smile on his lips.

But, as Harry learned, love Eggsy wasn’t a simple task, especially since he had the horrible habit of showing up injured every time he comes back from a trip. A scratch on his cheek, a black eye, bruises on his back, fingerprints on his neck and there were one time when he came back with a broken arm. To say that Harry was worried was a euphemism.

"Oh, don't worry, Harry," Eggsy said. “They are parkour accidents, I am just out of practice so I keep hurting myself by accident,” Harry could say that Eggsy was lying. “I am fine,” Eggsy lied again.

"You don't look fine, Eggsy! You're a mess!" Harry said with anger.

"Well, at least I'm a hot mess," Eggsy said it and then winked at Harry. Harry was happy that he didn’t blush easily because otherwise he would have lost and he felt would be obviously written all over his face. The fact that Eggsy was also looking warmly at him like he loved tease Harry wasn’t helping either. “Thank you for worrying about me. I am really fine,” Eggsy said.

“Ok then,” Harry said grumpily. He knew that Eggsy was lying, he was a good lier, but Harry just had this feeling that something wasn’t quite right and he asked himself if Eggsy’s boyfriend were the one hurting him.

Harry, from time to time, would see a bald man drop by Eggsy's house and stay once a week. He didn't know what the hell both of them do on those days, but the bald man would always get out alone the next morning looking totally wasted. So, Harry put one and one together and came to the conclusion that Eggsy was seeing that man and that man were the ones hurting him since he would always drop by after one of Eggsy's "trips". Harry couldn't resist and asked Eggsy about it, offering his help once more.

"Merlin? Jesus, no bruv. Merlin is a friend from work and we have a ritual of getting drunk when we get a hard job finished. Merlin used to get drunk with another friend, but they're not a friend anymore so I offered myself for the task," Eggsy explained to him while they were getting coffee together.

"Do you like him?"

"Of course I like him, he's a good friend!"

"Not that way, Eggsy.”

"Ah," Eggsy looked terrible sad for a moment, but he hid it fast and gave Harry a nostalgic smile. "No, I liked the friend that used to hang out with Merlin and I still like him a lot. It's hard because I see him all the time and I try my best to forget him, but he is always chasing me somehow."

"Is he a bad person? Is that why you and your friend don’t talk with him anymore? I can talk with him if he's bothering you. Is he the one that...."

"Jesus, Harry. Nobody is beating me up and no. He isn't a bad person, things are just complicated between us. I enjoy being with him, talk to him and look at him, but I can’t be with him the way I want right now and his relation with Merlin, let’s just say that isn’t in a good place right now."

"Why can’t you be with him?" Eggsy gave him a sad smile, but he didn’t answer Harry. “It is okay if you don’t wanna share it with me,” Harry said.

“It isn’t like I don’t want to, I just can’t right now,” Eggsy said.

After that, they stopped talking and started drinking their coffee in silence.

*  
Eggsy was gone for three months. JB was going crazy and Harry wasn't far from that. He was used to not receiving news from Eggsy while he was traveling, but Eggsy didn't stay abroad that long. Eggsy's bald friend would stop by sometimes to check Eggsy's house and JB. Merlin wasn't so bad as Harry thought, but there was something in the other man that annoyed the shit out of Harry. It was like the other man knew him and Harry didn't like that. Harry was living in a hell imagining when and in what state would Eggsy come back.

He was so worried that he started to have bad and crazy dreams. In those dreams, he was a soldier, and then a spy. He would lie, fight, rob, torture and kill and he was good at it. He liked it, he enjoys it not because of the acts per se, but because he somehow knew that he was protecting the world and the adrenaline was also good, almost addicting. One day, Harry was walking with JB when he heard a shooting noise and all came back. 

Eggsy

Valentine

The Church

Pain

When he came to his senses, Harry was sitting on the ground with JB on his lap. It wasn't a shoot that he heard, but a scape pipe of a car that was on the street.

"Bullocks," Harry said feeling whole for the first time in a while and a little stupid too.

So, Harry got up and went back to his house thinking about what he was going to do. First, Harry could assume that Eggsy’s absence from his life in the past months was probably related to Kingsman, and it also explained why Merlin would always drop by at Eggy’s house and why Eggsy traveled so much. Second, if Eggsy were a Kingsman that meant that Harry lost a lot of things while he was living like a civilian and Harry didn’t like to be kept in the dark. Third, if Eggsy were talking so long in a mission it meant bad news, or he got hurt really bad, or he was kidnapped, or he was killed. Harry put the last option aside and thought that, if that were the case, Merlin would have told him so, even if Harry didn't have his full memories back. Every time Harry questioned Merlin in the last months the man would just say that “Eggsy got caught up in some hard negotiations and that he couldn’t go back until the business was completely finished.”

Well, Harry knew exactly what to do next, so he went to Kingsman’s headquarters looking for Merlin and letting a lot of shocked faces on his way. He opened Merlin’s office without knocking the door and Merlin looked at him with a grumpy and unfazed face.

"I have to say that I'm not surprised," Merlin said and after that, he gave Harry a little smile. "You're late and apparently lost your manners."

"Nonsense, a gentleman arrives when he is supposed to arrive. Now, I think you have a lot of things to explain to me, including why Eggsy is a Kingsman and where he is."

Merlin did better than tell him, he showed the feed of Eggsy saving the world from Valentine and Harry was very proud of his protegee. Merlin said that they found Harry in a coma at a hospital and, after that, they brought him home to treat him. Harry didn't remember the first time that he woke up, but Merlin said that it was pretty bad and that he didn't recognize them.

"Eggsy was torn."

"And you?"

"I was glad that you weren't able to bother me anymore," Merlin said. 

"Is that why you drink with Eggsy once a week in the same way we used to?" Merlin didn't answer and Harry smiled. 

"I can't believe he told you about that."

"Well, apparently even amnesic I am able to get the information that I want from people," Harry said full of himself.

"Did he say more?"

"Yes, but nothing that would compromise Kingsman," Harry said. “But I learned a lot about his feelings towards me. Did he choose to move out near me by choice?”

"Kind off, it was an order from the new Arthur, Eggsy mission was protecting you so your enemies would stay away, but he didn’t have straight orders to be friendly with you. He was just supposed to observe you, but we knew that he would eventually get closer to you. And when he's on a mission, Arthur is the one that keeps an eye on you."

"Who's the new Arthur?"

"Oh, you know her. She lives beside Eggsy!" Harry looked at him shocked.

"The Gossipy Lady? She made me believe, in one of out talkings, that you and Eggsy were boyfriends."

"Were you jealous?"

"What do you think?"

"She's my favorite Arthur."

"I can tell why. So, where is he?"

*  
Eggsy hated physiotherapy. It was the worst part of getting really injured on missions because it made him feel weak and he had to stay at the H.Q so Harry wouldn’t suspect anything. So, thirty minutes after the doctor kicked his ass with endless exercises, he was slowing going back to his room. God, he just wanted all of this shit to end so he could get back home to JB and Harry. Eggsy really loves the worried face that Harry makes every time he gets back hurt, but he was getting tired of convincing Harry that no one was beating him. Eggsy wasn't a fan of lying to Harry either. He would rather be honest and say "Hey, love. I fucking destroyed in my mission this week. You should have seen me there and maybe you can come next time, what do you think? It'd be a great date and then we can have dinner. If you still hungry you can have me for Dessert."

It would be nice if Harry could remember him. 

It would be very nice if Eggsy could tell him that he's sorry about failing, about letting Harry go that day.

It would be nice if he could tell Harry how much he loves him, not because Harry changed his life, but because of how Harry would smile without noticing when he sees a butterfly or because he's always worried about everybody he knows even when he is annoyed by them. He would say that he loves Harry because he take care of JB and because he is always kind with Eggsy. There are a lot of things that Eggsy would like to say and a lot of things that he would enjoy to do with Harry by his side. He would love to kiss Harry's cheeks while the other man was babbling about a new book about Butterflies. He would love to hold Harry’s hands during their walks with JB. He would love to go on missions with Harry and tell him about his solo missions. He would love to make love, hug him, be there for him during his nightmares and teasing him about everything in their lives. He wanted that, every little piece of that, so much that it hurt more than the physiotherapy. But it was a distant dream, wasn't it?

So Eggsy entered his room and.......

Harry

Fucking

Hart

was there.

He was sitting on the sofa, his suit was impeccable as it always used to be, and a silly smile was placed on his face. "Hello, Eggsy. I remember you," He said with warm eyes.

At that moment Eggsy could have done a lot of things. He could have apologized about failing, he could have apologized about lying or he could have confessed his feeling, he could have scream to Harry to be more careful, he could have made a joke, he could have laughed, he could have cried and he could have smiled. 

But he just walked to Harry, his legs were shaking.

He sat on the sofa right beside Harry and before he could lose his courage, he kissed the other man. Harry kissed him back after softly like he was trying to calm down Eggsy and it worked. For the first time since Eggsy saw Harry almost die, he felt relieved and Eggsy’s dreams that seemed far away looked like were just about to turn around the corner.


End file.
